Second Chance
by Gatomon1
Summary: A Kekari! This happens after Ken turns good...I haven't seen that show yet, but I've been told lots about it! Anyway, Ken's been having some problems with the other Digi-destined...can Kari help him? Please read and review!


Okay…Kate, I've _almost_ got your Michi and Misuke done…and Krissy, I'm _almost _done your Kenako…I'll have them posted really soon. But I just had to get this written down.! I don't think that it's my best, but I hope that you all like it anyway!

~*Second Chance*~

Sighing, he ran one hand through his black hair, letting the strands slip through his fingers. Raising his gaze from the pavement on which he walked along, he looked around for anyone he knew. He had been away for so long…he wondered if anyone had even really noticed that he had been gone.

As his gaze shifted around the faces of various people standing and talking in groups, his eyes rested on a group of familiar figures. He recognized Davis's whacked out hair, TK's white hat, and Kari's gentle face.

With an invisible shrug of his shoulders, he headed over in their direction. He just hoped that they wouldn't turn and walk the other way, without saying even one word…a few moments later, he almost wished that they had.

Davis stared at him as if he were looking down upon someone from a much lower class than him. TK just ignored him, not even pausing his conversation with Kari.

Kari just looked from Davis to TK, then back again, a sad look in her eyes. She offered him a small, hesitant smile, as if not knowing how to act.

"Um…hey," he said, trying not to look like he was nervous.

"Ken," was the only greeting that he got. It came from TK. Davis seemed to almost refuse to speak to him.

There was awkward silence for several seconds before Davis finally exploded, breaking all silence everywhere.

"What do you want?" he seemed very angry.

"I…I just…I saw you guys over here…and decided…decided to just say hi," Ken seemed at a loss for what to say.

"After trying to kill us so many times?" Davis sounded incredulous. "I don't think so!" 

"I…I…" Ken was never given time to finish his sentence.

"Come on TV. Kari," whirling around, Davis stalked away.

"It's TK," the blond haired boy called after Davis. But, turning, he followed him, for once not having any arguments with the other boy.

"Wait!" Ken called desperatly after them.

"What do you want?" Davis repeated.

Ken just stood there for a few seconds. Kari still stood with him. Looking back over his shoulder, Davis noticed that Kari had not followed. Turning back, he grabbed on of her arms and dragged her away.

Just before Kari was dragged away from him, Ken replied. "What do I want?" he asked himself in a whisper. "A second chance."

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

With a forlorn sigh, Kari stared out of her bedroom window, listening to the wind blowing around everything, as she stared thoughtfully out into space. Poor Ken…he had looked so…alone. And she had seen the way that Davis and TK had acted…she was kind of ashamed of them. They had just…left him there. He was trying his hardest to fit in with his old enemies…someone always had to take the first step in a friendship…and Ken had tried to take that step…

She sighed again. And she couldn't forget what he had whispered just before she left. She didn't think that Davis had heard it…but she had. All he wanted was a second chance! And no one was willing to give him that second chance…well, almost no one.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

With a glance around to make sure that no one else was there, Ken gently lowered himself onto a bench in the deserted park. At least no one else was there…he wanted to be alone.

"Yeah, right, Ken. Want to be alone." He leaned forward, laying his head in his arms. If only he had one friend…he had never had a true friend in his life…"

"No. That's not right. Wormmon was my friend…but he's dead, now. And all because of me," he whispered in correction. If only he had someone to help him through his pain…but no one wanted to be around him. Davis and TK had just…left…and deserted him. He had never felt so alone in all his life.

"All I want is a second chance…" he murmured. "But no one is willing to give me one."

"I am," a familiar voice suddenly greeted him. Ken didn't even have to look up to see who it was. He already knew who it was. He knew that voice. It was Kari. The only one who hadn't willingly deserted him.

"Whatever." He could have kicked himself for saying that. She was willing to give him a second chance…and he acted like he didn't even care.

He looked up only to find that she had sat down beside him.

"I mean it. That is…if you still _want_ a second chance," she hastily added.

He took a deep breath before answering. "Of course I still want a second chance," he said softly.

"Then come on. Davis and TK are just over there." She smiled. "They dragged me over here, to the park. Now I'm glad that they did."

Taking his hand so that he couldn't turn to walk away, Kari started over towards the other two boys.

"Hey," she said brightly, placing a bright smile on her face.

"What's he doing here?" TK wanted to know.

"I just thought that since we were going to go grab a bite to eat, that Ken may as well come with us. The more the merrier…right?" the smile had still not left her face.

"I'd rather go without him," Davis replied snottily.

Ken felt a sinking feeling in his heart. _Great. I guess it didn't work. I was hoping that it would…_

Kari shot an angry look at Davis, her smile finally fading. 

"Kari," TK began softly. "Are you sure that you want to give him a second chance?" he was trying to speak softly enough so that Ken wouldn't hear him, but Ken couldn't help but over hear. 

Ken looked down at the ground. He was beginning to wish that he had stayed where he was…that he had not come with Kari.

"But I'd like it very much if Ken came," Kari protested sweetly, hoping that this would work. TK and Davis, after all, _did_ like her…but neither of them seemed to sway in their decision.

"Come on, Ken," Kari kept the sweet tone of voice. "Or we'll be late." With that, she turned, and started off in the other direction.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Davis called after them in surprise.

"To go get something to eat," Kari replied. "I said that I'd like it if Ken came along. So, if you want to eat, I guess you'll be coming with us."

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

"Kari…" Ken began hesitantly. He didn't want to hurt her feelings…but he had seen the angry looks that TK and Davis had been shooting at him the whole time that they had all been together. And he didn't want to get Kari's friends angry at her.

Kari turned her big eyes towards her.

"Um…maybe it would be better if you…if you didn't try to get your friends to like me…"

Kari cut him off. Not with words, but with her eyes. She looked so hurt…

"I mean…maybe just not right away…I mean…I don't think that they like me that much…" he tried to explain.

"I thought that you wanted a second chance…"

"I do…" he began to reply. But he saw TK and Davis returning from a private conversation that they had been having. Ken had no doubts that it had been about what to do about him.

"I do," he continued. "But maybe you should wait a little," he finished softly. TK and Davis were drawing near.

Kari shook her head. "I'm not just going to leave you alone. I'm going to give you that second chance if it kills me…but I won't try to involve Davis and TK."

With that, she reached for his hand, wrapping her fingers around his. Turning, she waved at Davis and TK. "I'll see you guys later!" she called.

_Maybe it will work,_ Ken thought, trying to concentrate. Kari's hand was so warm…he was almost having trouble concentrating on anything but her warm touch. He did want that second chance…it wouldn't be so bad to be friends with TK and Davis…but, for the moment, he just enjoyed the glimpse that he had seen of the other boy's faces. The had been furious…

Looking at Kari, he was suddenly filled with the desire to become friends with the others. If not for him…then for Kari. She was trying so hard to give him that second chance. 

_Yes. I'll try my hardest, too, if only to please Kari._

And with that thought in his mind, he just walked, his fingers intertwined with Kari's, into the setting sun.

*sigh* did that suck? Please review!

Gatomon_1, Queen of Kekari


End file.
